My Last Day as an Autistic Sophomore (transcript)
"My Last Day as an Autistic Sophomore" is the final episode of the series "My School Life". Episode Information Description Today is Maraya's last day as a sophomore at Northgate High School, and Maraya is excited but also sad because she has to leave all her friends and will also miss some of them because they are graduating. After her last day ends, she mentions to Ms. Carolyn that not only she'll miss all her friends but will also miss her teacher, Ms. Sherrit, her paraprofessional, Ms. Ryan, her bus monitor, Ms. Brenda, and most of all, Ms. Carolyn herself. She feels sadder when she has to leave them for summer vacation, but then Ms. Carolyn teaches her to think all the good memories she had that made her year great to feel better about leaving all the people she loves and misses for the summer. Transcript (The episode starts by taking place outside of Maraya's house and zooming into her bedroom window. When her alarm goes off, she turns it off and gets up) Maraya (yawns): Good morning, viewers, I'm so glad you're here because you know why? Because it's my last day of school! (Triumphant music plays) Maraya: Well, come on, let's get ready for my last day of school. (She gets out of her bed to go to the kitchen. Setting changes to the kitchen where Maraya is making breakfast and then walks to the table to eat) Maraya: I'm very excited for the last day of school but I'm also sad because I'm going to miss all my friends when it's over. (A picture of Maraya's friends pop up above her head while some sad music plays, but it disappears when the music stops) Maraya: But I shouldn't be sad because it's the last day of school; I should be excited for it. And by the way, I need to hurry up so I won't miss the bus. (She continues to eat her breakfast until the setting changes to the bathroom where she is brushing her teeth. Then it changes to her bedroom, the kitchen, and back to the bathroom. When she is all ready, it changes back to her bedroom) Maraya: Yes! I'm all ready just in time. Now, let's sit on the floor and look at my phone until it's time to wait for Ms. Carolyn. (She sits down on the floor to look at her phone until the scene changes to where it is a few minutes later) Maraya: All right, well, it's time to go wait for the bus one last time before summer vacation. (gets up) Let's go. (Maraya walks out of her bedroom. Setting changes to the front porch outside of her house) Maraya: I can't believe it that I'll be going to school for my last day, which means that after today, I won't be a sophomore anymore. Instead, I'll be a junior. Gosh, imagine how much harder it'll be for me to become a junior next year. (While she is thinking, the bus passes her house) Maraya (gasps): My school bus! (She gets up to run to the bus stop before the bus came back) Maraya: Yay, I made it, whoo-hoo! And now that I made it, let's sing a little last day of school song! (singing) ��It's time to ride the bus, It's time to ride the bus To see Ms. Carolyn and go to school One last time!�� (laughing) (Maraya gets up to wait for the bus to come back. When it came back, the doors open so she can get on) Ms. Carolyn: Good morning, Maraya. Happy last day of school! Maraya: Thank you, Ms. Carolyn. And happy last day of work to you, too. Ms. Carolyn: Thank you, Maraya. (laughing) (The bus doors close and it drives away from Maraya's house. Setting changes again to the inside of the bus) Maraya: Ms. Carolyn, I can't believe it's the last day of school! Ms. Carolyn (not seen): I can't believe it, either, because after today, you'll officially be a junior. Maraya: Yay! (Scene changes again to where they get to the school) Ms. Carolyn: Okay, students, we're here. You may get off the bus now. (After everyone else gets off, Maraya says goodbye to Ms. Carolyn) Maraya: Goodbye, Ms. Carolyn, see you after school. Ms. Carolyn: Bye bye, Maraya. Have a great last day of school! Maraya (not seen): Thank you! (Scene changes once again to where she is in the classroom a few minutes later) Ms. Sherrit (claps hands): All right, class, as all of you know, it's the last day of school, which means that we're going to have a lot of fun together. Students (cheering): Yay! Ms. Sherrit: But before we start the fun, we have to have an important class discussion first. (Record scratch effect) Maraya (sighs): I knew it. An important class discussion on the last day of school. Novalee: I wonder what it'll be about. Maraya: it'll probably be a discussion about making sure that we behave "professionally". I mean, really, it's the last day of school, which means we get to be silly all we want. Novalee: I know, right? Ms. Sherrit: Students, our important discussion will be about our favorite memories from this school year. Students (not seen): Favorite memories? Ms. Sherrit: Yes, and what we're going to do is that we're all going to discuss our favorite school memories from each one of us. Students (not seen): Okay. Ms. Sherrit: We'll start at this table with Maraya and Novalee. (to Maraya) So, Maraya, what was your favorite memory from this school year? Maraya: My favorite memory from this school year was when I got to meet all my friends that are part of my school life. Ms. Sherrit (not seen): Wow, that is a great memory. (not seen) Novalee, what was your favorite memory? Novalee: Going bowling! (Camera points at Carmen and Nicki) Carmen: I liked tasting all of Farmer Cheri's fresh apple products when we went to the apple orchard. Nicki: Being an interview for my sister, Raquel. (Camera points at Anie and Jess after that) Anie: Meeting my friend, Maraya, when she started riding my bus. Jess: Working at the Goody-Will! (After that, it points at Ashley and Erin) Ashley: Going out for lunch! Erin: Talking to all of my best friends and hanging out with my favorite teacher, Ms. Sherrit. Ms. Sherrit: Thank you for calling me your favorite teacher, Erin. (not seen) Miranda, what was your favorite memory from this school year? (When she was given a piece of paper, she writes down her favorite memory and gives it to Ms. Sherrit) Ms. Sherrit: Oh, so your favorite memory from the school year was the Special Olympics? Okay. (to others) Well, by the way, those were some great memories you told me. Erin: What was your favorite memory, Ms. Sherrit? Ms. Sherrit: My favorite memory from this school year was teaching all of you everything you needed to know in the future when you start working in the real world. Erin (not seen): That was a great one, Ms. Sherrit. Ms. Sherrit: Thanks, Erin. (not seen) Ms. Ryan, what was your favorite memory from this school year? Ms. Ryan: Well, I liked helping you teach the students about what they needed to know everyday. Ms. Sherrit: Wow, you had the exact same favorite one as me. Ms. Ryan (not seen): Yep. Ms. Sherrit: And now that we've all discussed about our favorite memories, let's really start the fun. Students (not seen): Yay! (It changes to where Maraya, Carmen, and Novalee are walking out of the school and into the bus loading zone) Maraya: Carmen, Novalee, thank you for being my friends by helping me whenever I had a problem this year. Both: You're welcome, Maraya. Carmen: By the way, are you coming to watch me graduate tonight? Maraya: Did you just say that you were going to "graduate"? Carmen: Yes, I did. I'm graduating, and so is Anie, Jess, Nicki, and Miranda. Maraya: So that means that you're not going to come back? Carmen: Yes. Maraya: Not even for one more year? Not even until I graduate, too? Carmen: Yes, it does mean that, but that doesn't mean that we'll stop being friends. Maraya: Really? Carmen: Yes, because we can still come over to each other's houses and visit. Maraya: Yay! Well, I'll see you at graduation. Carmen: Okay, Maraya, see you there. (Maraya walks away) Novalee: Bye, Maraya, have a great summer! Maraya (not seen): Thanks, Novalee, and same to you. Novalee: Thank you! (She walks to where her bus is and gets on it. Setting changes to the inside of the bus) Ms. Carolyn: Hey, Maraya. Maraya: Hey, Ms. Carolyn. Ms. Carolyn: So how was your last day of school? Maraya: Great! (becomes sad) Except for one little thing... Ms. Carolyn: Oh, what is it that's bad? Did you do something wrong? Maraya: No, it's not that, Ms. Carolyn. It's just that now school's over for the summer, I feel a little sad. Ms. Carolyn: Why do you feel sad, Maraya? I thought you were excited for summer to begin. Maraya: I was, but now I'm sad because now that school's over, I'm going to miss everyone, like all my friends, my teachers, and most of all, you and Ms. Brenda. Ms. Carolyn: Aw, but don't worry, you'll get to see us again in August when school begins again. Maraya: But I didn't want this year to be over because it was the best year ever. (sighs) All those great memories I had of being a sophomore, I don't think next year will have great memories just like this year. Ms. Carolyn: I'm sure next year's going to be just like this year was. Just think of all the great memories you had during the school year with all of us in your school life. Maraya: Okay, here goes. (A bubble pops up above Maraya's head where a montage with flashbacks from all the other episodes play) (Music) (When the montage was done, the bubble disappears) Maraya: You're right, there were a lot of great memories that happened during the school year. (hugs Ms. Carolyn) Thank you, Ms. Carolyn! Ms. Carolyn: You're welcome, Maraya. I'm happy that you're feeling better about your sophomore year being over. Maraya: Me, too. (Scene changes again to where Maraya is at the graduation a few hours later) Announcer (not seen): Next up, we have Carmen Rae Hill from Ms. Sherrit's CBVI class. Audience: (applauding and whistling) Maraya: Yeah, Carmen! Way to go, girl! (Camera points at Carmen giving a handshake and receiving her diploma as she walks back to her seat. The scene changes once again to where the graduation is over) Maraya: Congratulations on your graduation, Carmen. Carmen: Thanks, Maraya. Maraya: No problem. Carmen: By the way, you have some more friends to congratulate. Others (not seen): Hi, Maraya. (Maraya turns around) Maraya: Hi, guys, congratulations! Others: Thanks, Maraya! Maraya: No problem, guys, no problem. Lisa (not seen): Hey, graduates, let's get a group picture of all of you with Maraya. Graduates: Okay! Lisa (not seen): Say, "Go Vikings!" All: Go Vikings! (After the picture is taken, it turns into a photograph and zooms out into a black background. The scene then fades out to end the final episode off) Characters * Maraya * Anie * Blake (non-speaking) * Clayton (non-speaking) * Dylan (non-speaking) * Jonathan (non-speaking) * Connor (non-speaking) * John (non-speaking) * Ms. Carolyn * Ms. Brenda (mentioned) * Carmen * Ashley * Novalee * Erin * Jess * Nicki * Miranda * Ms. Sherrit * Ms. Ryan * Raquel (mentioned) * Announcer (not seen) * Lisa (not seen) Trivia * These are the final appearances of all the characters that appeared in this episode. * Every one of Ms. Carolyn's students (except Maraya and Anie) did not speak at all in this episode. * The characters Anie, Ashley, Erin, Jess, Nicki, Miranda, Ms. Ryan, Lisa, and the announcer did not speak very much in this episode. **Also, Lisa and the announcer were never seen in this episode. *The characters Ms. Brenda and Raquel were mentioned in this episode. *All of the flashbacks in the montage were from all the other 39 episodes that were from this series. *This episode was all about Maraya's last day of her sophomore year at Northgate High School. Category:List of Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:My School Life (Season 2)